Twilight
by ClaudiusAgustusCaesar
Summary: After Roma, Lizzie and Gordo are more closer than ever. But disaster comes to California. Can their love survive the catastrophe? What will Gordo do when Lizzie's life is on the line?
1. Chapter 1

**"Twilight"**

Summary: After Roma, Lizzie and Gordo become more than friends. But what happens when disaster strikes, and Lizzie's life in on the line?

**Jo McGuire:** "Lizzie, Gordo is here! She will be down in a minute Gordo."

As Jo mashed the potatos, and turned on the microwave, in came Mr. McGuire.

**Sam McGuire**: "Hey David. How are you?"

**Gordo**: "Hello, Mr. McGuire. Can I take Lizzie to the Digital Bean?"

**Sam:** "Asking for my permission? That is nice. Of course you can."

Lizzie almost flew down the stairs at the sight of Gordo. Once downstairs, Lizzie quickly kissed Gordo in the lips, turning his face red as a tomato. Jo looked at Sam,  
tenderly caressing his hands, whispering, "Our daughter is growing."

After recuperating his breath, Gordo said: "Lizzie, want to go to the Digital Bean? I must talk with you".

**Lizzie**: "Can I da..." answered Lizzie, when Sam said: "Of course you can. Have fun."

Gordo took Lizzie by her right hand, holding her fingers, and kissing her hand.

After arriving at the Digital Bean, and ordering one big strawberry smoothie with two straws, Gordo sat right besides his girl. Deeply looking into Lizzie's hazel eyes, Gordo said: "Lizzie, it has been three months since you kissed me in that rooftop. Not one day goes without me thanking God for having met you. I love the way you smile, the way your hair falls over your eyes. I love the brightness of your eyes, the way you say my name." Taking his hands into his pocket, Gordo took out a small velvet box, and inside a beautiful ring, two emeralds in pink gold.

**Gordo** continued: Lizzie, would you go steady with me? I promise, I have never loved anyone more than you nor will I ever find someone like you."

Lizzie lost her smile, only to look down, a tear rolling down her cheeks, as she embraced Gordo and kissed him again,  
this time a more slow, passionate kiss. "Yes, I do.", said Lizzie, her eyes shining as two stars.

**Gordo**: Lizzie, I am the happiest man alive. Thank you."

In Lizzie's house, Matt and Lanny were watching TV. "Matt, Lanny, come on, dinner's ready", announced Sam, as a red stripe ran accross the screen: "ALL CITIZENS OF THE ORANGE COUNTY, RESIDENTS OF LOS ANGELES AND SAN FRANCISCO MUST BE AWARE. SISMIC ACTIVITY REPORTED, POSSIBLE EARTHQUAKE IN THE 9.00 RITCHER SCALE.  
TURN IN TO YOUR LOCAL NEWS CHANNEL FOR MORE INFORMATION.

**Matt**: "Mom, dad, did you hear? An earthquake here. Now that is what I call a good prank." Lanny looked worried.  
"Don't worry Lanny, what are the chances of an earthquake here? One in a million?", said Matt.

"Actually, one in seven thousand, Matt", said Gordo, as he entered, his head spinning with love for Lizzie.

"Night, Gordo.", said Lizzie, kissing him once again. "See you tomorrow at school."

Jo awe struck that Gordo did not stay for dinner, said: "Lizzie, how was it?"

**Lizzie **answered: "What?" "What? Lizzie, I am your mother. I can tell. He asked you, didn't he?", said Jo.

**Lizzie**: "Yes, and Gordo and I are steady now."

**Matt**, taking his index finger into his mouth, said to Lanny: "Whatever Gordo sees into my dork sister?".

**Sam:** "Matt, be nicer to your sister." "Don't worry, Dad. Not even Matt can ruin this night. I am the most joyful girl in California tonight. I love Gordo."

That night, Lizzie McGuire slept thinking of Gordo. Gordo, too, could not sleep? How could he, when the most wonderful girl had accepted to go steady with him?

However, something that they did not expect was about to happen...

**_(I Hope you enjoy it. This is my first fan fiction story. Any comments, please review!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight" 

Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are now going steady. But something they do not expect will soon put Lizzie's life in threat along with their relationship.

Gordo and Lizzie now slept, Morpheus' embrace took them over. The stars wheeled over them, and Venus sent her son to sweeten their dreams.

Suddenly, around 3am, the earth quaked. The McGuire house trembled, the ceiling rent. Jo McGuire and Sam ran and got Matt out, but just as they headed to Lizzie's room, the floor gave in, and they fell into the first floor.

Lizzie was trapped, screaming of fright, and Sam tried to get back up to help her. But Jo told pulled him aside, a piece of concrete was about to kill him. As the pair and Matt ran outside, the house collapsed.

The Gordon family home was affected too. Part of the ceiling collapsed too, but since the house had only one floor, the whole family escaped without further complications. Gordo got a cut in his cheeks from a fall, but apart from that, he was well.

**Gordo:** "Oh my God! Lizzie! Something has happened! Dad, Mom, I have to see her. Something has gone wrong with Lizzie!"

Lizzie was not well. A piece of the ceiling hit her in the head, and she was in comma. In her rosy fingers, the ring Gordo gave her flashed. Before loosing her consciousness, **Lizzie **thought: "Gordo, I love you. I need you."

By the time Gordo reached the McGuire's, the house collapsed entirely. Fortunately, there was a firefighter station close to the house, and Sam reached them, desperate, begging them to rescue his daughter.

**Sam**: "Please, I plead you! Help my daughter! Our house collapsed, and she was trapped in her room! Please!"

**Firefighter 1**: "Sir, we have to access the damage first. We cannot venture into the rubble and risk more injury to your daughter!"

**Sam**: "I beg of you. She is my only daughter. Please!" His sincerity moved the men, and they drove him over to the house. Three of the firefighters quickly sent the hounds to see where Lizzie was. Then, one of them brought air pumps to the rubble. They found Lizzie, holding her ring, silent, with a broken leg, blood running down her cheeks.

They brought her out. Jo quickly rushed to her side. **Sam** took her right hand and said: "Lizzie, Lizzie, can you hear me honey? Lizzie, please, answer me."

Rushed into the hospital, where dozens of other patients were being brought in, Jo, Sam and Matt waited close to Lizzie. After 9 hours of waiting, Doctor James Dean came in. The grim and gloomy look on his face worried Jo, who quickly grabbed Sam's hand in comfort.

**Dr. Dean**: Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. After finishing the MRI and the Neurological tests on Elizabeth, I am afraid she will be confined in a comma state for the next weeks. Unfortunately, we cannot do surgery. It seems the bump in her head affected the higher-brain functions. I am sorry."

**Jo**: Doctor, do you mean Lizzie will not speak or feel, or eat for the rest of her life? No, Lord, please. Oh Sam!"

Sam grabbed Jo in a warm embrace, holding his tears as he tried to give some hope to his wife. Matt looked confused and daze. His sister, the "girl who made him hurl" as he once cheered, was now near death, and he could do nothing about it. Tears began to roll down Matt's cheeks.

Gordo entered the room, after convincing the officers that he was related to the family. Without uttering a word, he realized the worst. After hugging Jo and Sam, Gordo came next to Lizzie, and kissed her, as delicately as a white rose blooming after spring's mist, and held her hand.

**Gordo** (thinking to himself): "Not even ill chance can take away her beauty. Her cheeks, still warm, two rose buds that call me. Lizzie, I need you. I love you. I will find a way to bring you back."

That night the McGuires stayed besides Lizzie, and Gordo took Matt to his grandmother's house, where his parents were staying. Gordo returned to the hospital and slept at the foot of Lizzie's bed.

(I hope you like this one. In one week I will update.)


	3. Chapter 3

**"Twilight"**

Summary: Lizzie is in a permanent coma state, and Gordo looks for a way to bring her back. Miranda returns from Mexico City.

Gordo woke up at 6am the next day. The McGuire's were at Lizzie's side, and Gordo's parents entered with a basket full of apples, crimson grapes, cheeses, and Lizzie's favorite: oven fried chicken. Gordo's grandmother, "Gorgeous" had sent them to Lizzie, for she was the granddaughter she never had.

**Mrs. Gordon**: "Mrs. McGuire, good morning. How is Elizabeth?", she said while hugging Jo. Jo's eyes were teary, but having friends there made her burden feel lighter. Gordo quickly embraced his father, kissed his mother, and returned to Lizzie's side, to hold her hands.

Matt, Lanny, and Melina came in around 9am, and Matt rushed to Lizzie's side. Something, which he had never, felt before, worries for his sister, ran through his veins and his thoughts.

At 10.15 am, Sam's cell ringed. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez were back from Mexico City only to find California ravaged by the diabolic tremor that caused terrible pain, suffering, and that pretended to claim Lizzie's life too.

As soon as Sam told them, no more than 15 minutes later, Miranda entered trough the door, ran to console Jo and Sam. Then she kissed and hugged Gordo, and finally, kissed Lizzie on her forehead.

**Miranda**, with tears on her eyes, said: "Lizzie, soy yo (it's me), Miranda. I missed you mucho (much). Please, come back." Miranda had not barely finished her plead when the nurse came back to check on Lizzie's vitals and to announce that the doctor had come to a decision about her condition.

**Miranda** now looked at Gordo, and said: "Gordo, did you tell her? Does she know how you feel?" Gordo smiled and nodded, without taking his eyes from Lizzie. Her serene beauty and grace had him captivated. Looking at her, even in her deplorable state, gave him assurance of being loved by girl his heart bested for.

Forty-five minutes later the doctor came into the room. Along with him, "Gorgeous", Gordo's grandmother with a basket filled with apples, cheese, crackers, kiwis, and Gordo's favorite, brisket.

"My dear child, I know you will get better. Do it for you, for us, for Gordo", whispered **"Gorgeous"** in Lizzie's right ear as she caressed Lizzie's golden hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, can I speak with you alone?" asked **Dr. Dean**. After exiting the room, Dr. Dean brought three cups of water. Sam and Jo felt uneasy. Their hearts beated as those of a hummingbird. What would the doctor say?

**Dr. Dean** said: "We have finished examining the tests done on Elizabeth. I will cut to the chase and save you more anxiety. Elizabeth will be confined for the rest of her life in a wheelchair. The concussion affected the prime brain functions. She can hear you, but she will indefinitely stayin acoma. I am truly sorry. Here is a list of government agencies that can help with her care and well being. Here is my number. ANYTHING you need, let me know."

Sam and Jo were crushed. They went back to Lizzie's room, eyes teary, holding each other. When Miranda's parents and Gordo's parents saw them, they retired from the room after hugging them and telling them words of comfort. Mr. Gordon was the first.

**Mr. Gordon**: "Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, we love Lizzie for Gordo loves her. May the peace of Adonai be with you. Please, call us for all your needs. Shalom." After speaking, he took Mrs. Gordon and left. Gordo waved them good-bye. Mr. Sanchez and Mrs. Sanchez called Miranda, and after hugging and kissing Sam, Jo, and Matt, they left.

Before leaving, **Miranda** spoke to Lizzie: My dear friend, please come back to the light. I love you Lizzie, and thank you for all that you have done for me and with me. I will pray for your health. Thank you for being my best friend. I will come back in two days." Looking to Matt, **Miranda** said: "Take care of your sister."

Night was near, and Jo and Sam headed over to Nana's house. Gordo insisted they go to rest and to return the next day, for he would stay and care for Lizzie. After they left, Gordo bitterly wept. How could it be that the only girl he had ever loved, that inspired him, could never again tell him her love or speak to him?

Around 12am Gordo fell asleep. "God, please, help my love.", thought **Gordo**. Gordo slept, in the chair, holding Lizzie's hand. A star shined above, and for a few minutes, peace filled the room.

(I hope you like this one. In one week I will update.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Twilight" 

Summary: To anyone, Lizzie's life was over, all her hopes crushed. The sense of doom took over that night both her parents. And faithful Gordo, hoping for the best, stayed right besides the one he loved. That is, until someone else entered the scene.

In a distant land, a solitary figure peered through a black mirror. His eyes, glowed with hate, and **he** said: "Ha, ha, ha, ha! At last, my revenge is near completion. Look at her pathetic boyfriend, hoping for the best. Fool! She will pay for what she did, even if I have to do it myself. And I will do it myself. No one will ever know who I am. At least not in this body."

Gordo woke up around 8am. Thinking about what do for his love, Gordo looked beyond the pale horizon, as some rain clouds rolled by. Jo and Sam arrived early, and Gordo's parents came to took him home. He had to rest properly, and after convincing him, Gordo accepted. Before leaving, he kissed Lizzie's forehead, and left.

**Mr. Gordon**: "Son, how are you feeling? I know these past couple of days have not been easy for you. Come, tell me." Mrs. Gordon hugged Gordo, and nodded, as encouraging him to open his heart to his father. Gordo looked down, and Lizzie's face appeared in his mind.

"Well", **Gordo** said, "I feel terrible. How can I sleep or rest while the woman I love lies between life and death? How can I have peace of mind when her parents are without hope? I need Lizzie, I love Lizzie, dad." Gordo's eyes turned teary. "I have never loved anyone as deeply as my love for Lizzie. She is my inspiration, my comfort, my soulmate." **Mrs. Gordon** gave a tender look to Mr. Gordon, and said to Gordo, "We know. And we are behind you both a 100. Don't you ever forget that Gordo. Ok?".

The phone rang at Gordo's house. It was **Mrs. Gordon parents**, from Israel. "Dear dauther," they said to Mrs. Gordon. "Your sister had an accident. We need the whole family here. When can you come?" **Mrs.Gordon** said: "Abba, I will be there in two days time. We'll be there. Take care. Shalom."

**Gordo**, worried for his mother's expression said, "Mom, what happened. Is it Lizzie?" **Mrs. Gordon** answered, "No dear. It was your granfather. My sister Miriam had an accident and died. We have to travel to Israel."

**Mr. Gordon** stood up from his chair, kissed and comforted Mrs. Gordon as he said, "Gordo, please, look for our passports and three plane tickets to Israel for tomorrow. We need to be there as soon as possible."

Gordo, a little dazed for all the things happening, did what he was told. After arranging everything for the travel,  
Mr. Gordo took him to the hospital.

"Lizzie, I have to leave for Israel tomorrow. I will be back. I promise. I love you.", whispered **Gordo **in Lizzie's eyes. Jo and Sam thanked Gordo's parents for everything they had done and wished good luck with their travel.

**Miranda** came later that day. "Hi, Mrs. and Mrs. McGuire. How is Lizzie?", she asked. "I saw Gordo leaving. What happened?". Jo said, "His aunt in Israel died yesterday, and his family is getting together. Poor Gordo, first Lizzie andnow this."

"Now is my chance. Now that he is gone. YOU are finished, Lizzie McGuire!", screamed **the cloaked being** at the blackmirror. The figure know stepped into the mirror, exiting behind some rose bushes.

While on his way to the airport, Gordo realized that he had his cellphone in the waiting room. After returning to the hospital and taking his phone, Dr. Dean waved him goodbye. "Dr. Dean, thank you for all the things you have done for Lizzie. Thank you for giving her the best attention.", said **Gordo.**

Gordo went straight for his parent's car, and asked for permission to stay with Lizzie. Mrs. Gordon said it was ok, he understood his son'sfeelings for Lizzie. When **Miranda** saw Gordo coming back, she said to him, "Gordo, I tought you were going with your parents to Israel. I am sorry for what happened to your aunt." **Gordo** looked at Lizzie, and then told Miranda, "Yes, well, you know I have business to attend here with Lizzie. I cannot just leave for another country when the girl I love is ill. I must stay by her side and take care of her. That is what I am here to do."

**Miranda** looked at Lizzie, then looked at Gordo. "I understand. Thank you.", said Miranda.

The day was near completion, as the moon climbed high. Gordo passed the night at Lizzie's side holding her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Twilight"**

Summary: To anyone, Lizzie's life was over, all her hopes crushed. The sense of doom took over that night both her parents. And faithful Gordo, hoping for the best, stayed right besides the one he loved. That is, until someone else entered the scene.

Hyperion climbed the skyes that day with glorious beauty, and he covered his eyes from the sunlight that penetrated the windows in the room. And then, something happened...

Two hazel eyes welcomed the day, two hazel eyes of such beauty that even Artemis or Aphrodite could feel jealous of,  
opened, and blinked several times. Then the fingers of a hand began to touch, to feel, almost asking, "Where? What?  
How? When? Who?". Finally, the lips moved, and a weak but peaceful voice uttered words, "Gordo? Is it you?".

**He **was shocked, stunned to hear her. "Yes, I am here my love. I am here Lizzie!"

**Lizzie** stretched her right hand,and she touched his cheeks, his lips, his hair. "Gordo. Gordo. Where am I? Where is Miranda, my parents, Matt?", asked **Lizzie**, with a look of surprise and awe, and pain. He pointed at the chair on Lizzie's left side, and Miranda was there, opening here eyes. "Lizzie, Lizzie! You are alive. You are well. Oh, God! You are well!", exclaimed **Miranda**, who almost jumped to hug Lizzie. Lizzie smiled, and opened her arms to receive Miranda's heart-felt demonstrations love and friendship.

Mr. and Mrs. McGuire came 2 minutes later, and ran to Lizzie's bed when they saw her well. "Oh, Lizzie. You are well!  
Sam, she is all right! Matt, come here, your sister is well!", exclaimed **Jo McGuire** with shock and awe. Sam kissed his daughter, and Matt embraced her. "Lizzie, I am so relieved.", said **Matt**.

"Gordo, thank you for caring for our daughter. Thank you for being at her side. We are in your debt.", said **Sam** while embracing him. "I love her, Mr. McGuire, and that is all that counts to me. No debt to be paid.", **he** said.

The doctor came to see Lizzie at 11am. He could not believe his eyes. However grimm or gloomy the prospects looked Lizzie was well. Still, she would need therapy and rehabilitation to walk. It would take 2 months to do it, but the McGuires, and Lizzie's loyal friends would be there to help her along the way.

**Lizzie** now said, "Gordo, will you help me tomorrow with the therapy? I have to take my first steps again, and to do it with you, to be with you, will help me." She kissed him before he could answer. "Of course I will be there with you, my love!", he said, without even a blink.

The day passed fast, and in the next morning two nurses came with a walking aid to help Lizzie's leg muscles to get stronger. They also brought a pair of special, muscle flexing boots which would help her get a better handle at walking again. Sam and Jo were took Lizzie off the bed, and placed her in the wheel chair, taking here accross some halls and corridors to the hospital gardens. The nurses got her up, and placed the boots on Lizzie's feet. "Gordo, are you ready?", asked **Lizzie** with a heavenly smile. "Yes", he said, "I am here. Let's start."

Lizzie leaned on him, and he helped her to walk. One step at a time, pass the rose bushes, the cherry blossoms,and the Mexican white tree, all forming a breathless picture of green, white, and red that made Lizzie blush.

One hour, one week, one month passed and Lizzie made tremendous progress. She could now walk faster, and at a steady pace.

One one evening, when the Sun climbed down, **Lizzie** called him. "Gordo, thank you for everything that you have done. If I can walk now, if I have hope again, its all thanks to you. I love you." **He **blushed. "Lizzie, all I want for us is to be at peace, to be together forever, to be in bliss. And I promise, once you are ok, it will come to pass.", he said kissing her.

**Lizzie** closed here eyes, and all the could think of was to be at his side. Night's veil covered the sky, and Lizzie was on the hospital bed. He was at her side, and that was all that mattered right there and then. But the stars did not shed light that night. A dark shadow covered the room...


End file.
